


Yours

by dreaminrubies



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 03:35:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreaminrubies/pseuds/dreaminrubies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal reminds Abigail who she belongs to</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yours

                Her heart fluttered in her chest as Hannibal slowly inched the black pencil skirt up her hips.  Stealing some of Alana’s clothing had come in handy.  The skirt was bunched around her waist now, leaving her incredibly exposed from the waist down.  She hadn’t worn any panties underneath.  Her arousal was hot and sticky against her thighs.  His lips brushed against her temple, nose rubbed against her hairline.

                She drew her bottom lip between her teeth in order to stifle a moan then rubbed her bare ass against his covered groin.  His fingers dug into her hips.  A painful reminder of who was in charge.  His hands left her hips then pushed her forward.  Abigail balanced herself against the desk, bent over at the waist, her bare ass presented for him.  She couldn’t help but part her legs a bit to alleviate her sticky thighs.  She smiled a bit when she heard him intake a deep whiff of her arousal.

                The flat of his hand cracked down hard against her bare ass.  Her hips bucked against the desk and she stifled a yelp.  He repeated the gesture.  Watched the pink bloom against her skin.  The blows came faster and faster, harder and harder.  She could feel him leaving his raised fingerprints on her abused backside.  It burned.  It throbbed.  It itched.  She let the yelps and whimpers escape from her mouth.

                “Please,” she begged with a choked sob when she felt unable to take anymore.

                Hannibal paused the spanking.  One hand gently caressed her burning red bottom.

                “Up on the desk,” he ordered.

                She gulped down some air before slowly pushing to her feet.  The high heels she had also borrowed (stolen) from Alana made her calves ache.  She felt raw and overused from the waist down, but he wasn’t finished with her yet.  She turned to face him, giving him a slight pout.  His large hands took hold of her slender waist and lifted her onto his desk.  A hiss left her lips when her sore ass connected with the polished wood.  He smirked before he knelt between her thighs.

                He spread her legs wide then guided each ankle over his shoulder.  He leaned in close to her cunt.  His eyes closed and he drew in her scent, nose rubbing over her wet curls and drenched slit.  Abigail whimpered and pushed her cunt closer to his face.  His tongue slowly parted her folds.

                She unbuttoned her blouse and squeezed one of her small breasts.  She had forgone the bra as well.  She pinched one of her nipples hard and gasped when his teeth nipped at her swollen clit before he clamped down and sucked.

                “ _Daddy_!” she cried out as pleasure racked her body.  She came hard against his mouth.

                He lapped her clean, savoring her taste.  Her bottom throbbed against the hard wood of the desk and sweat tickled along her hairline.  Hannibal stood then gripped her ponytail.  He yanked her head back and exposed her throat to him.  His mouth claimed her neck, sucking and biting the skin until she felt her skin bruise.

                “Who do you belong to?” he hissed into her ear.

                “You.  Oh god, I belong to you.  To my _daddy_ ,” she whimpered.

                “Correct, little girl,” he said then released his grip on her hair.  He moved away from her and Abigail kicked off the heels before she stood up.  She pulled the skirt back down and buttoned up her blouse.

                He sat on the couch then motioned for her to join him.  When she was close enough, he pulled her into his lap.  She squirmed slightly due to her aching bottom then curved her body against his chest.  She always felt so small compared to him.  His fingers pulled her ponytail loose then massaged her scalp.  A comfortable silence fell over them.  He, of course, broke it after awhile.

                “If I ever catch you flirting with someone else again, I will paddle you until you scream and make you ride me until every muscle in your body aches,” he warned.

                She gave him a smile.  She liked the sound of that.


End file.
